deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Deadly Decepticon Duos: Blitzwing and Lugnut (Transformers Animated) vs Knock Out and Breakdown (Transformers Prime)
The Tranformers franchise has had many incarnations. In any form the two sides that never seem to change are the Autobots and Decepticons. Today, we will look at two duos of Decepticons from the Animated and Prime incarnations. Blitzwing & Lugnut- Megatron's loyal servants; who followed Megatron's instruction to first claim the AllSpark, then to attempt to reconquer Cybertron with a reverse-engineered Space Bridge. VS. Knock Out and Breakdown- the medic/bruiser pair of ground bound Decepticons; that assisted first Starscream, then Megatron in attempting to crush the Autobots and later find the lost Iacon relics. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Blitzwing and Lugnut |-| Blitzwing= Blitzwing is a loyal Decepticon who speaks with a German accent and is one of Megatron's top lieutenants on Earth. Referred by Megatron as being rather unstable, Blitzwing has a "face-swapping" feature (a la the Masters of the Universe's Man-E-Faces). Each of his three faces has a personality of its own; the first is Icy Blitzwing (who is cold-natured and intelligent, and has the appearance of a stereotypical Nazi officer with a monocled eye), the second is Hothead Blitzwing (hot-headed and bad-tempered, along with a Arnold Schwarzenegger look and gapped teeth), and the third is Random Blitzwing (who is just crazy and insane, looking like a Jack-O-Lantern). The first two personas manifest more in the respective jet and tank modes, whereas the third can use either mode. The Random personality is responsible for Blitzwing being a Triple Changer - the Icy and Hothead personalities argued over whether to scan a fighter jet or a tank, but Random came to a compromise by scanning both. It also seems he has trouble flying in a straight line. |-| Alternate Modes= Blitzwing, being a Triple-Changer, has the ability to transform into two vehicle modes; a futuristic fighter jet and an assault tank. His jet mode is mostly utilised by his Icy personality and makes use of freezing beams and ice missile barrages. If used by his Hothead personality, Blitzwing will utilise fire based attacks. Blitzwing's tank mode is utilised by his Hothead personality and makes use of laser barrages and explosive blasts. Both vehicle modes are used by the Random personality and Blitzwing has the unfortunate tendency to transform into a tank in mid air if infuriated enough. |-| Weapons= Blitzwing is equipped with two shoulder mounted cannons on either side of his head. They can fire either icy projectiles, fire blasts, or explosive pellets depending of the personality active at the time. He can also aim his cannons either simultaneously or independently. While in jet mode, Blitzwing will make use of ice-based missiles. |-| Lugnut= Lugnut is the strongest of Megatron's followers on Earth, with a sense of absolute loyalty to Megatron to the point of religious fanaticism. Unfortunately, his devotion annoys even Megatron, and is often mocked by the other Decepticons. He also has a rival in Shockwave, who also has loyalty to Megatron equaled and compared to Lugnut's. His trademark attack is called the "Punch of Kill Everything", where he retracts his hand, replacing it with a pressure-sensitive pad before smashing it into the ground to unleash a shock wave with the power of a small nuclear bomb. |-| Alternate Mode= Lugnut's vehicle mode is a futuristic heavy bomber. While slower than other Decepticon vehicle modes, Lugnut carries a variety of high-explosive payloads. |-| Weapons= Lugnut's primary weapon is the Punch of Kill Everything or P.O.K.E.; a pressure sensitive pad which replaces his hand that upon impact emits a shockwave similar to a miniature nuclear blast. Lugnut also uses a mace at times as well as several miniature turrets on his body. While in vehicle mode, Lugnut uses a variety of high-explosive bombs. Knock Out and Breakdown |-| Knock Out= Knock Out is a medical officer and former member of the Decepticons. Originally, Knock Out was relocated to Earth after being summoned by Starscream to aid the damaged Megatron. Knock Out soon made a rival in the Autobot scout Bumblebee. When Breakdown was killed by Airachnid, Knock Out took a less active role for the Decepticons, in part due to his reliance on the former and resorted to using various weapons to get his point across during battle. Knock Out no longer served as an antagonist in the series, after he joined the Autobots in Predacons Rising. He is rather vain and has a habit of complaining when his paint is scratched. |-| Alternate Mode= Knock Out is an interesting case for a Decepticon, preferring to take an automobile vehicle mode, much to Starscream's derision. As such, Knock Out doesn't have the maneuverability or aerial advantage other Decepticons have instead, Knock Out is forced to use a Ground Bridge in order to reach his destination. |-| Weapons= Knock Out uses an Energon Prod (a Cybertronian equivalent to a cattle prod or stun baton), which incapacitates Cybertronians on contact. Knock Out also uses a circular saw and power drill attachment, which is fitting given his role as the Decepticon's medic. He also borrowed the ancient Decepticon relic known as the Resonance Blaster (a sonic weapon) from Shockwave to find one of the Omega Keys and used it against Arcee and Bumblebee. |-| Breakdown= Breakdown was a Decepticon soldier and warrior. During the war on Cybertron, he developed a rivalry with Bulkhead. Breakdown arrived on Earth, with his longtime partner and friend, Knock Out, three years after the Decepticons were last seen and shortly after their return. While there, Breakdown reencountered Bulkhead and met his new human ally. Eventually, Breakdown was captured by M.E.C.H. and used for their nefarious purposes before he was saved by Bulkhead. Shortly after being saved, Breakdown developed a crush on Airachnid, which developed into hatred once again as he had hated her when he first met her. Breakdown met his end when he tried to kill Airachnid, only to be caught in one of her little traps. Breakdown's remains were salvaged, reassembled and used as a new body for Silas until his eventual death and Breakdown's corpse remained a corpse once more. |-| Alternate Mode= Much like Knock Out, Breakdown prefers a ground-based vehicle mode; in his case, a Four-Wheel Drive. Similar to Knock Out, Breakdown is reliant on a Ground Bridge for transportation. |-| Weapons= Breakdown's primary weapon is his hammer; which, like most Cybertronians, replaces his hand. Breakdown also uses a shoulder mounted energy cannon and in one case, used missiles to claim an Energon Harvester from a museum. Battle TBA Notes The battle is 2 vs 2 and is set on Earth. In this battle, both sets of Decepticons will be investigating a signal that draws them into contact with each other. Voting ends on the 19th of August. Votes must be at least one paragraph in length and must have proper punctuation and grammar. Category:Blog posts